


This Is Not A Fic, It's Just Where I Try To Get Better At Ao3

by JoshStareye



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshStareye/pseuds/JoshStareye
Summary: This is the place I'm just going to try out the formating of Ao3 and find out what I can and can't do with it.If you feel like you want to look here, I'm not stopping you, but it's really not anything to look at.
Comments: 1





	1. Trying Out Colors

This is gonna be awesome, I'm gonna have so much fun adding a unique color for everyone

How similar do these colors look?

Oh, it's a bit too similar to tell the difference

Ta

da!


	2. Now let's try out size

Let's see how small this is, and how big this gets compared to normal size


	3. Chapter 3

🔥🔥🔥🔥❤❤💕❤💖💖

🩸


End file.
